


Will you follow me?

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Holding Hands, M/M, Spoilers, only brief and regarding Claude's ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 13:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20097739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: Felix and Claude through the years at Garreg Mach and after.





	Will you follow me?

**Author's Note:**

> Of course I'd get obsessed with crackship... Also I realized that the last part could've fit in a support, so I'm probably gonna write it sooner or later.
> 
> Anyway if you want to find me somewhere else, i'm [bi-naesala](https://bi-naesala.tumblr.com/) on tumblr and [vault-emblem](https://twitter.com/vault_emblem) on twitter

Changing classes might be the best decision Felix has ever made. He likes it here way more than he did staying with the Blue Lions – not that he’s making any show of it of course.

With the Golden Deers there aren’t any stupid talks about chivalry and other dumb stuff. Everyone gets shit done, even if their ways are pretty unconventional, but Felix guesses it’s just because he’s not used to them, but he’ll soon be; he fancies himself as being someone that can adapt himself quickly after all.

And how can he fail when he’s been tutored by the leader of the house himself, mister Claude von Riegan in the flesh?

Felix was surprised when he offered, if not his friendship – because Felix isn’t there to do friendships – at least his help. Shouldn’t he have more important stuff to worry about?

\- But making sure that all my classmates are well _is_ important -, the lord had replied, his voice way too sweet to be sincere, and yet Felix couldn’t really say no.

He was curious after all, about Claude. He must’ve been strong right? He had to be, if he was appointed as the commander.

\- As long as you’re not a bother -, he replied then, because he still didn’t trust him fully and he couldn’t give off the impression of being too eager.

\- I swear on my honor -, Claude vowed then, his tone clearly not serious, and yet he always kept his word.

The first thing he had to learn is that titles don’t matter much in the Golden Deers. Sure, there are some individuals – one actually – that might not act like it, but here they are more open minded than in the other houses, and this Felix can appreciate. As long as he won’t have to listen to any of that chivalry bullshit he’s happy.

The second thing he had to learn is that now he has to live with a bunch of colourful people, and not necessary in the good sense of the term. It doesn’t matter however, as long as they stay out of his way. That said, he did collect a small crowd that was following him around when he first arrived, but that was because the fools thought they could be friends with him, as if he wanted it – and yet he does find himself smiling more here, and he does find himself almost laughing at some of the others’ antics, having to stop at the last moment because _he doesn’t laugh_.

The third thing he had to learn, is that their leader is quite the strategist. Well, this last one he knew already – Claude is infamous for this after all – but having to witness his schemes in person is something else, and they don’t apply only to battle either: Claude is a bit of a, well… not delinquent per se, but he does enjoy having some “harmless” fun at the expense of students and teachers alike.

It sure takes some courage to keep that behaviour around here, and that’s something that Felix can respect.

Besides, he can’t really say he minds when he gets the chance to unwind about the boar with him while drinking tea, or unwind about chivalry, boring classes, annoying people and unwind in general… huh, he does complain a lot doesn’t he?

And yet Claude always listens to him, and sometimes he even joins him! Though most of the times it's to placate him, but it feels good having someone trying to cheer him up, so much that he almost told him about his brother, but he backed out before it was too late. Somehow he gets the impression that that’s exactly what Claude wants: getting all in his business.

Of course as much as he might enjoy his company, Felix will never let him get too close.

… Except he does, eventually. And how can he not, after everything that happened?

\- Claude, shouldn’t you be inside? -, Felix asks, stepping towards his… lord? Commander? Friend?

He never called him his Highness, even though he’s less familiar with him than the others who simply call him “Claude”. After all they have grown pretty close, and neither of them seem much interested in formalities, so why bother?

The next day they’ll have to march and instead of resting, their leader is still up and about right outside the camp they’ve settled. Of course Felix can’t let this be; Claude needs to be on top form for their next battle.

He knows something’s not right when Claude flinches, as if he hadn’t noticed his arrival. This is most unusual considering how aware – even too much sometimes – of his surroundings Claude is.

He hates how quickly he smiles, how fake it looks. Usually Claude puts more effort into appearing cheerful, but this time it seems like he’s not even trying that hard.

\- Oh, Felix! What are you doing here? -, he asks, and Felix hates how his voice sounds, not at all like him.

\- I could ask you the same thing you know? -, he deflects, because of course he won’t talk about his business.

Usually at this point Claude would come up with something clever to say, something that would make Felix forget about this issue, but his lips are sealed and he just looks up at the sky, his features lightened only by the pale moonlight; not that Felix needs light: he’s observed him quite a lot and he knows perfectly how he looks like.

Usually Felix would say something to rile him up, hell, even challenge him or something, anything to see the real him, but he doesn’t speak, instead he steps closer, raising his head to the sky as well, trying to understand what the other must be seeing, what he must be feeling.

Time passes as the two stay like this, silently watching the night sky together side by side.

Then Felix feels Claude’s hand brushing against his arm until their fingers intertwine together. Weirdly he feels no impulse to push him away and actually he welcomes that gesture with… could it be relief?

\- What all this ends… will you come with me? -.

Felix certainly wasn’t expecting Claude to speak, and less to hear those words.

He turns to him then, his gaze confused.

\- What do you mean? Are you planning on leaving? -, he asks, and he doesn’t mean to sound so accusatory, but the thought of Claude vanishing after all is said and done infuriates him.

He can’t go, that’s just out of question. _Not_ that Felix has grown attached to him or anything… ugh, who is he kidding, of course he has, and he’d hate to lose him now that the war seems to be about to end.

He’d miss him, he’d definitely miss him.

\- To achieve my dream, I cannot stop here -, Claude begins, and his voice sounds almost melancholic, so unlike him, - I have to bring my ideals even across the border, and I cannot do it if I stay here -.

\- So what? You need a bodyguard or something? -.

That earns a chuckle from Claude.

\- A bodyguard? Well, that would be nice to have… but no, I didn’t mean it like that -.

He turns towards Felix, looking at him directly in the eyes.

\- When I’ll be gone I know I’m going to miss this place and all the people I met in this journey -, he makes a pause, and Felix can sense a hint of hesitation in his gaze, but Claude recovers quickly, - But I know that, most of all, I’d miss you, Felix -.

He sounds so sincere that the thought that this might only be a farce, a scheme to get some sort of reaction out of him, doesn’t even cross Felix’s mind.

He should say something, he knows he should, but Claude doesn’t give him the time to.

\- I’ll admit, when I first approached you, it was for my schemes: you had insight on the Blue Lions, you knew them well, and that could’ve given us a great advantage during mock battles and such. However, the more time I spent with you the more fascinated I found myself to be with you. Sure, you are a bit… abrasive at times, to put it lightly, but I knew there was more to you, and turns out I was right -.

\- Felix, I really enjoyed all the times we spent together, I still do, and the thought of losing you… -.

He looks up again, and despite how much he wants him to press on, Felix leaves him some space to gather his thoughts, his hand still holding Claude’s.

\- I thought I would’ve been ready. I thought that when the time to leave would’ve come, I wouldn’t be… -.

All right, this is enough wallowing in pity for Felix, and this time, he cuts Claude off. His mind is set after all.

\- If it gets you to stop blabbering nonsense, I’ll come with you -.

\- Really? -, Claude asks, turning to look at him again, a surprised look on his face.

\- It wouldn’t be fun without you around -, Felix replies, and this time he’s the one who turns his gaze away, because for some reason he definitely doesn’t know anything about, he can’t meet his eyes.

\- Besides -, he continues, because he needs a way to distract himself from his own thoughts, - Who knows how many strong challengers there are outside of Fódlan. This could be my only chance to see it for myself -.

\- Felix, I’m so thankful… -.

\- But first -, Felix cuts him off again, this time looking at Claude, - Shouldn’t you tell me what your deal really is? -.

For a moment Claude seems to be taken aback, but he recovers quickly.

\- It would be only fair, but let’s postpone this conversation. I’ll explain everything to you when this is over, and then you can decide if you still want to follow me or not -.

\- I don’t see why I would say no -, Felix wonders, but for now they drop the topic as silence falls again.

Then Claude speaks again.

\- Say Felix… -, as there’s a smile on his face, - In case this is our last battle together… would you mind if I kissed you? -.

\- So you won’t share your secrets but kissing is fine? -, Felix replies, pretending to sound exasperated despite not being able to hold a slight, but sincere, smile from appearing on his lips, a smile that grows only wider as Claude raises his hands to cup his face and gently draws him in.

His lips are sweet against Felix’s, but for once he doesn’t mind. Kissing him is truly, well, as dull and cliché as that sounds, incredible.

A part of him can only regret not having worked out the courage to do so way before, but better late than never as they say.

He’s quick to fold his arms around Claude’s neck, pulling him even closer. He hates it that Claude has to slightly lower himself to get to Felix’s level – yes, he grew taller since their days at Garreg Mach while Felix… not really – but he can hardly complain when Claude slips his tongue between his lips, catching him off guard.

He’s a bit ashamed to admit this, but he doesn’t really have much experience in the matter, but if Claude has noticed, he hasn’t said a thing, instead he presses on, keeping on kissing him as if he has no more days to spend in this world, and Felix isn’t one to go down without a challenge, so he does his best to return it with equal passion, something that comes easy when he thinks about all the times he wished this would’ve happened.

It may be an exaggeration, but he wouldn’t mind doing this for the rest of his life, and somehow he gets the hunch that Claude must be feeling the same.

There is still so much that Claude hasn’t told him, and there is still so much that Felix hasn’t told Claude – about his brother, about the tragedy he lived through – but for now this is enough.

They can wait a little bit more for that. In the end, it will be worth it.


End file.
